1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a capacitive load driving circuit and an image forming device.
2. Related Art
There are conventionally known image forming devices such as inkjet printers and the like which eject an ink liquid from ejecting nozzles onto a recording medium and form an image.
In this type of image forming device, for example, by applying voltage from driving circuits to piezoelectric elements or the like which are capacitive loads and charging the piezoelectric elements, the piezoelectric elements are deformed and changes in volume are caused at pressure generating chambers in which an ink liquid is filled. Ink droplets are thereby ejected from ejecting nozzles which are spatially connected to the pressure generating chambers.
In such an image forming device, there are cases in which dispersion arises in the droplet amounts of the liquid droplets which are ejected from the ejecting nozzles, due to dispersion in the resistors which are built-in the driving circuits, or dispersion in the electrostatic capacities of the piezoelectric elements, or the like.